


Prologue. The Best Coffee on Odin

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история началась в тот день, когда Нейхардт Мюллер получил новое задание в службе разведки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue. The Best Coffee on Odin

**Author's Note:**

> События фика происходят во время 16-17ой серий канона

10 октября 487 РК, в тот самый день, когда флот Империи начал победоносное контрнаступление на армию Союза Свободных Планет, вице-адмирала Нейхардта Мюллера, только что вернувшегося из краткого отпуска, вызвал по внутриведомственному каналу связи его непосредственный начальник, глава военной разведки адмирал Вальтер фон Шелленберг.

Его высокопревосходительство, седой представительный мужчина лет пятидесяти с густой растительностью на лице, несколько секунд молча сверлил взглядом молодого человека, потом внезапно широко улыбнулся, от чего усы у него встопорщились, как у кота, и сказал:

— Нейхардт, рад тебя видеть в добром здравии.

Мюллер немного смутился, но, по неофициальному началу беседы поняв, что дело предстоит крайне интересное, не замедлил ответить в тон:

— Отпуск любому идет на пользу, дядя Вальтер.

— У меня для тебя задание, — Шелленберг перешел сразу к делу. – В левом верхнем ящике своего стола ты найдешь досье. На изучение даю два часа, еще два – на сбор дополнительной информации по людям, которые тебя заинтересуют по результатам чтения. Через четыре часа я жду тебя в своем кабинете с выводами и предложениями по делу.

Мюллер кивнул, и в ту же секунду комм погас. Время пошло. Набрав секретный код на замке левого верхнего ящика, он действительно увидел пухлую папку, выложил ее на стол и замер, не веря своим глазам. На стандартной серой обложке стояла отметка о высшем уровне секретности, всякие даты, но главное – посередине золотились буквы с именем объекта исследования. «Гросс-адмирал Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, граф». «Интересно, — подумал Мюллер, открывая первую страницу досье. – Посмотрим, насколько общеизвестные факты о такой одиозной фигуре совпадают с проверенными».

На изучение краткой — действительно очень краткой — биографии графа фон Лоэнграмма хватило нескольких минут. Зато впечатляющий послужной список с подробной информацией по каждому делу, каждой военной операции, даже каждому году в военной академии потребовал больше времени. Особенно заинтересовали Мюллера доклады агентов под прикрытием, которые, оказывается, следили за братом фаворитки кайзера практически с первых лет обучения. Сам факт существования таких агентов говорил о многом, и вице-адмирал сделал еще одну мысленную пометку. Внимательно проглядел все данные о последних военных операциях, параллельно запросил информацию обо всех адмиралах из команды Лоэнграмма, особое внимание уделяя времени и обстоятельствам знакомства с объектом. Наиболее интересным ему показалось дело, связанное с освобождением из под незаконного ареста вице-адмирала Миттермайера. Мюллер не мог не оценить оперативность и решительность всех задействованных участников; он не был уверен, что в аналогичной ситуации рискнул бы поступить также, как Оскар фон Ройенталь, но здесь риск себя полностью оправдал. И действия адмирала фон Лоэнграмма, тогда еще фон Мюзеля... неудивительно, что оба друга с того дня были ему безоговорочно преданы.

Разведчик продолжил чтение. Осознав в какой-то момент, что объект исследования начал вызывать у него слишком живой интерес, он постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы оценить информацию не предвзято, тем более, что четыре часа, отпущенные на анализ досье, истекали. Мюллер понимал, что, получив бумаги без каких-либо конкретных указаний, он должен будет сформулировать задание себе сам. Очевидно, начальник хотел проверить, насколько его подчиненный достоин недавно полученного нового звания. Принимать всерьез панибратский задушевный тон дядюшки Вальтера Мюллер себе не позволял, несмотря на то, что действительно знал его с малолетства. Адмирал фон Шелленберг, последние несколько лет возглавлявший имперскую военную разведку, был жестким и эффективным руководителем и не позволял излишним сантиментам мешать делу. Хотя совсем сбрасывать со счетов тон разговора не следовало.

Мюллер закрыл папку и убрал ее обратно в ящик, сбросил с комма информацию из базы данных, которую запрашивал дополнительно, и встал. Хотелось кофе, но времени на него уже не было, пора было отправляться с докладом. Часть выводов уже сложилась в голове, остальные он решил додумать по дороге, а окончательные сделать по ходу разговора, с учетом реакции дяди Вальтера на озвученное в начале. Ровно за пять минут до назначенного срока Мюллер вышел из комнаты и отправился в кабинет начальника.

В дверях кабинета Мюллер чуть не столкнулся с секретарем Шелленберга, но тот успел посторониться и откозырять вице-адмиралу, одновременно сделав лицо «начальство в добром расположении духа, заходите спокойно». Мюллер кивнул и прошел в кабинет. Вальтер фон Шелленберг с довольным выражением лица разливал кофе по двум чашкам из любимого большого серебряного кофейника, видимо, только что принесенного секретарем. На подносе стояли вазочки с печеньем и шоколадом, тарелка с маленькими бутербродами и серебряный сливочник, наполненный до краев. В подставке для кофейника горела крохотная свечка. Судя по всему, разговор предстоял долгий. Шелленберг придвинул к себе чашку, с видимым удовольствием принюхался и кивнул подчиненному:

— Нейхардт, садись. У тебя еще есть полторы минуты до назначенного времени, поэтому сначала кофе.

— Спасибо, — Мюллер сел и взял в руки чашку. Аромат свежесваренного кофе подсказал ему, что некоторые выводы, казавшиеся сомнительными, теперь подтвердились. Поскольку адмирал фон Шелленберг никогда не разбрасывался подобными знаками внимания попусту, ясен был не только план ближайших действий, но и некоторые далеко идущие последствия, касающиеся их обоих.

— Я должен подать прошение о переводе в адмиралтейство Лоэнграмма, – глянув на часы, начал Мюллер без следа вопросительной интонации в голосе. Шелленберг кивнул:

— Твой послужной список и скорость продвижения по службе несомненно произведут на него впечатление. Кроме того, в его команде есть человек, который может дать тебе неплохую рекомендацию.

Вице-адмирал кивнул и отхлебнул кофе из чашки. Он прекрасно знал, что все его знакомства, дружеские и родственные связи были в его личном досье, лежащем теперь на столе перед начальником. Несомненно, Шелленберг освежил в памяти все детали, имеющие отношение к предстоящему делу, каким бы оно не было. И заодно все достижения подчиненного, включая неудачную попытку заброски на одну из планет Альянса. За это дело вместо понижения в звании Мюллер получил очередную полоску на погоны, потому что понял, что феззанцы решили его продать, раньше, чем они успели это сделать, положил на месте нескольких вражеских контрразведчиков и захватил патрульный крейсер, который выслали встречать дорогого гостя. И все прочие эпизоды бурной деятельности подающего надежды разведчика Нейхардта Мюллера – сбор информации, выявление агентов Альянса, разработка сложных операций последних лет и результаты анализа данных разведзондов, еще на заре карьеры, даже даты и время совместных обедов с Вольфгангом Миттермайером – все это лежало перед адмиралом фон Шелленбергом, задокументированное и систематизированное, снабженное выводами и рекомендациями. И, судя по всему, показывало, что лучшего кандидата в адмиралтейство гросс-адмирала фон Лоэнграмма имперское разведывательное управление предложить не могло.

— Как мне кажется, — продолжил Мюллер, — мой возраст и происхождение так же увеличивают шансы на то, что мое прошение о переводе будет принято с одобрением, насколько я понял принцип, по которому формировалось новое адмиралтейство. Однако я должен заметить, что мой опыт непосредственного командования флотами чисто теоретический. Мои же новые обязанности, вероятно, будут требовать именно этого, ведь место начальника штаба занято. Я не занимался тактикой со времен академии.

— Это мне известно, — кивнул Шелленберг. – С завтрашнего дня начнешь усиленные тренировки на симуляторах, чтобы подтвердить квалификацию, указанную в аттестате. К тому моменту, когда твой будущий командир вернется на Один с победой, ты как раз успеешь подготовиться. Тем более, все прочие знания и умения тебе тренировать не нужно, – Начальник выразительно похлопал ладонью по досье и допил свой кофе. – Еще чашечку, — констатировал Шелленберг, беря в руки любимый кофейник. Мюллер и не подумал отказываться от еще одной порции лучшего кофе на Одине. Тем более со свежайшими сливками и черным шоколадом.

— Итак, раз суть задания мне ясна и моя подготовка согласована, я бы хотел услышать ваши рекомендации.

Шелленберг ухмыльнулся в усы и отпил немного из чашки. Взял с тарелки бутерброд и оглядел его внимательно со всех сторон, прежде чем надкусить, давая подчиненному время подумать.

— Вы не просто хотите, чтобы я в интересах дела внедрился в адмиралтейство Лоэнграмма, — внезапно понял Мюллер. – Вы хотите, чтобы я осознанно, окончательно и бесповоротно встал на его сторону, чтобы в дальнейшем извлечь из этого пользу лично для себя.

Шелленберг удовлетворенно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Аргументируй, — коротко бросил он, принимаясь за следующий бутерброд.

— При изучении досье, в частности, практически очевидным становится личная заинтересованность Его Императорского Величества в стремительном продвижении брата своей официальной фаворитки, — сказал Мюллер. – Следовательно, вы хотите, чтобы я стал своим человеком в команде одного из первых лиц в государстве. С другой стороны, судя хотя бы по подготовке битвы при Астарте, у Лоэнграмма много врагов. Вы, посылая меня, хотите обеспечить поддержку как ему, поскольку я могу быть полезен гросс-адмиралу, так и себе, поскольку, если он победит своих врагов, вы хотите обзавестись связями в победившем лагере.

«В случае же проигрыша, который всегда вероятен, вы спокойно пожертвуете мной, как любым другим сотрудником, дядя Вальтер, — мысленно добавил он.— Даже если речь шла о члене семьи, а не просто сыне старого друга».

Шелленберг кивнул, уловив эту невысказанную мысль, лицо его было серьезным.  
— Все верно, Нейхардт. С другой стороны, я даю тебе блестящую возможность лично поучаствовать в интереснейшей политической игре с неплохими шансами на выигрыш и без каких-либо ограничений в виде жесткого задания. Ставка лично для тебя вполне привычная – всего лишь твоя жизнь. Зато получить ты можешь очень много, если твое везение тебя не оставит. Что же касается моего личного интереса... Я немолод и хорошо знаю цену тем, кто наверху, и мне хотелось бы оставить семье кое-какие возможности в новых обстоятельствах, если они возникнут. А они могут возникнуть – по данным, полученным от врачей, здоровье кайзера оставляет желать лучшего, вскоре начнется явная борьба между наследниками. Как официальными, так и нет. Регенство – это хороший повод подраться за власть. Лоэнграмм привык драться, остальные нет, так что его шансы на победу весьма велики. Нейхардт, ты прекрасно знаешь, что ни один из Шелленбергов не станет требовать от тебя нарушить свой долг. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы бы они могли рассчитывать на твою поддержку в будущем так же, как ты мог всегда рассчитывать на мою.

«Да, действительно, всегда мог рассчитывать, — подумал Мюллер. – На самые опасные задания, расстрел в случае провала и чашку лучшего на Одине кофе со сливками в перерыве. Хотя без всего этого я бы никогда не сделал такой карьеры. За все приходится платить.»

— Хорошо, дядя Вальтер, — вице-адмирал допил последний глоток кофе и встал. – Раз мы обо всем договорились, завтра приступаю к тренировкам.

— Отчитываться по делу будешь лично передо мной, — произнес Шелленберг, улыбаясь. – И кстати, ты давно не заходил к нам в гости. Моя жена и Марианна будут рады тебя видеть. В воскресенье в шесть я тебя жду.

— Есть! –  Мюллер вложил в официальный отзыв положенную дозу иронии, выражая энтузиазм, который и следовало демонстрировать в ответ на такое предложение. К счастью, Марианна фон Шелленберг питала к нему чисто платонические чувства, поэтому визит не будет носить двусмысленный характер. Просто визит друга семьи, который должен оставаться другом и впредь.

Выйдя из кабинета, Мюллер направился к себе. Ему нужно было подумать и составить план действий. Хотя основной вывод был ясен: ему действительно предложили прекрасный шанс на блестящее будущее, причем под весьма не обременительный, по крайней мере на первый взгляд, залог. Хотя неизвестно, во что это выльется потом. «Обычно в сказках злодей заманивает героя, вынуждая за маленькую услугу отдать гораздо больше, чем кажется в начале. Но дядя Вальтер не злодей. Он обычный человек, который хочет обеспечить будущее тем, кто ему дорог. Да, конечно, иногда именно такие люди и совершают самые большие злодеяния. Но, в любом случае, заранее это предсказать невозможно. А не использовать открывающиеся возможности просто глупо. Работать в одной команде с Миттермайером и его другом, со всеми прочими – об этом я и мечтать не мог. Значит, будем работать. Мой будущий командир – признанный военный гений, возможно, он окажется неплохим политиком. Судя по всему, он ценит своих людей или даже тех, кто ему потенциально может быть полезен.»

Мюллер остановился у обзорного окна, наблюдая, как последние корабли флота Лоэнграмма покидают свои доки и растворяются в темнеющем небе Одина. «В следующий раз я тоже полечу вместе с ними. Я поведу настоящие корабли в настоящий бой. У меня будет собственный флагман...» Молодой вице-адмирал мечтательно улыбнулся. В коридоре раздались чьи-то шаги. Мюллер спрятал улыбку и, повернувшись на каблуках, бодрым шагом отправился в свой кабинет. Впереди было много работы.


End file.
